The Strangest Kind of Love
by Saniwa
Summary: I don’t need words or promises of love from him. Because I know, every time I look at him in the eyes, they show love deeper than any ocean. 'For I’m the only Oujisama in his heart.' [TezuRyo]


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. 

**Title: **The Strangest Kind of Love 

**Summary:** I don't need words or promises of love from him. Because I know, every time I look at him in the eyes, they show love deeper than any ocean. _'For I'm the only Oujisama in his heart.'_

**Paring: **TezuRyo, implied Golden Pair 

**Rating:** PG 

**Warning:** WAFF, shounen-ai, and uh… a prequel? 

**Note:** "talk" _'thought'_ **--reminiscing words, etc--** _FLASHBACK_

Beta work is done by susanperi and amberxxxgaze

**

* * *

**

(Echizen's POV)

Strange; it was what people said about our relationship.

Unlike any other romance or love story which is often seen in most novels and movies.

_  
'Strange.'_

Yes, they believed it was the right word.

_  
'Why?'_

I didn't understand myself.

Some people assumed it was because of what started the relationship itself. Both of us met because of tennis then became bounded by rivalry and… _his_ desire to make me even stronger by my own terms.

_  
'Because he has faith in me.'_

A platonic yet undeniably rare newfound rivalry between a captain and his teammate changed into affection. And affection, inexplicably, had morphed into love as time went by.

**  
--"But is that the only reason why our relationship is strange?"--**

"Not exactly," was what Fuji-sempai said, "It isn't the only reason, Echizen-kun." One time, he was just out-of-the-blue commenting about it when Kikumaru-sempai pointed out the very obvious unusual interaction between us when he and I were together. It was deemed odd for a _couple._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

_"Ne, Ochibi!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Nn…" Kikumaru-sempai is pacing back and forth, twisting his fingers. "Mou… you two were way too boring nya!"_

_"You two? Boring?" I raise an eyebrow. Confused._

_"Yeah, you and Tezuka didn't talk a lot nya! Yesterday we, Oishi and I, were spying on your **"date"**, Ochibi. And I thought that it'd be different if there was just the two of you… alone!" He pouts disappointedly, like a child who isn't given his favorite candy._

_"Why so?" 'So that is why they were strangely generous enough to give us two tickets for the amusement park', I muse. Somehow, I sensed it isn't only the Golden pair who were behind this, the others must've been involved too. Namely a certain tensai and a data man who both love manipulating people for fun and collecting data about everything._

_I sigh; it is hard always dealing with my sempai._

_"You two weren't touching here and there at all for the whole date nya! No fun!"_

_Silence._

_Before I even say anything in return an extremely-flushed Oishi-sempai is already dragging the bouncy redhead from me, apologizing. Obviously, he is anxious that his double partner might hurt someone's feelings. Again. Albeit Kikumaru-sempai is not purposely doing it. Moreover, he is also afraid that their stoic Buchou might hear the not-so-quiet remarks from the acrobatic player. Although, the said captain is standing quite far from them, observing a match between Momo-sempai and Kaidoh-sempai._

_"Were you following us, Kikumaru?" Suddenly a cold steely voice causes the struggling redhead, who is trying to break free from the fukubuchou's death grip, to come to a dead stop._

_Kikumaru jumps almost three meters into the air. Buchou is standing right behind the Golden Pair. Somehow he has managed to sneak up that close to them without any of them noticing him._

_"Te… tezuka", both boys look like cats that are caught stealing fish. It is rather amusing._

_"20 laps for slacking off during practice!"_

_The double players of Seigaku quickly flee to run their laps with no comments or complaints at all. They are more than relieved it wasn't 200 laps. Then my forever stoic, so-called lover, turns… looking at me._

_"Echizen", he calls me with his usual monotonous tone, though I realize that it is quite softer than the one he always uses when he is addressing the others._

_"What is it, Buchou?" I tilt my head up a little bit._

_"We have a match tomorrow." He adds, "Usual place, usual time!"_

_We are staring for a good minute before I nod in the affirmative._

_His only reply is, "Hn" and we departe in different directions._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"It is strange."

My sempai insisted on his opinion about my relationship with one Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Did you think so?" I asked softly, speaking more to myself than to him.

**--"I didn't care though, for I didn't need any words or promises from him proclaiming his undying love for me. Because I knew every time I looked at him in the eyes, they showed love that even deeper than any ocean"--  
**

"You are weird, Ochibi!" someone remarked again; however, my mind was no longer present to care.

"Do you think so?" This time I whispered my thought, responding to the caress of spring's earthy breeze.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was extremely rare for us to be saying "I love you" to each other. I knew; I had realized it even since the beginning. The only romantic word he had ever uttered to me was, _"Echizen, I like you. Be mine."_

I wasn't even sure that could be counted as a romantic one.

My only answer was _"Hai!"_

That was how this (strange) relationship began. We went out to movies, fishing, mountain climbing, camping, the game arcade, and many other activities that happened to be a hobby of one of us. Neither of us ever complained, even as I was suffering from the merciless mosquitoes when we went camping; or when his eyes twitched every time he was severely defeated by me for the thousandth time at the game arcade until he developed tic all over.

**-- "I needed neither assuring words nor affectionate touches. Because when I looked into his eyes there was an unexpectedly high level of understanding and warmth." --**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

We were resting on a bench after finishing a very tiring game. It was just another private match in the usual place at the usual time. Everything was just as it always was -- nothing special. I glanced at the boy who was sitting next to me, Tezuka Kunimitsu, my lover.

Today was going to be our six month anniversary. Not that I neither wanted to inform it out loud to the whole world nor demand him to remember it. I didn't need either of those.

But, somehow, I felt he was kind of different today. I'd been wondering, was it the reason for his rather odd behavior and staring? There was only silence between us which was broken several times by the booming sound of trains passing by.

"Ryoma," he finally broke the silence after steadying his breath again. We were only on first name basis when we were alone. I wasn't complaining since I felt it was more intimate this way and I did believe he felt the same.

I looked up from under my cap at him and he had that faint smile plastered on his lips. "You have improved…" that smile broke into a rare sweet one before he leaned in "…a lot." and claimed my lips in a chaste kiss.

We broke the kiss; I pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. And once more, as always, those hazel brown eyes spoke volumes.

"Domo Kunimitsu," I smiled genuinely at him, once again connecting our lips in a sweet lingering kiss. Though it was only lips against lips this time it was longer and sweeter.

"Want to go somewhere to eat?" His face didn't change, his tone was monotonous as usual, but his eyes shone with various feeling that made me warm, content, safe, and most of all, loved.

I answered him the same as I always did, like the way he did. "Betsuni" I shrugged and stood up.

We didn't say anything afterwards as we packed up our stuff and then left for our favorite restaurant in comfortable silence. We were not walking hand-in-hand, in fact there was a tennis bag slung over his left shoulder in-between us. We just walked together, side-by-side, content in each others presence.

_"Oi, Echizen. You don't think it's strange?"_

_"Hoi… hoi… Are you sure, Ochibi?" Intrigued, wide blue eyes peered down at me, obviously seeking an answer._

And at that time I finally knew it. I had the answer for all the questions about us.

**-- No, it was not strange at all; it felt… right. We did not need words to express our love. We did not need to ask promises to seek security. Because I knew and he knew, every time we looked at each other in the eyes. We saw a mutual understanding, comforting warmth, unquestionable loyalty; and most of all, love deeper than any ocean --**

_  
"I'm sure of it, sempai!"_

O.W.A.R.I

**

* * *

**

All mistakes are due to my stubborness since even though Amber has sent me the final version of this piece, I still make changes in here and there. Please give comments or constructive critics and read the sequel as well...  
Thanks for reading. 

M.N.


End file.
